


rescue

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both literal and figurative fluff B), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex & John take in a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescue

It was well past dark on a Tuesday evening as John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton strolled home, chatting about their workdays and trading gossip. They fell silent as they turned into their narrow street, enjoying the quiet pocket in a bustling city.

John sighed when they approached an abandoned and crumbling building down the block from their apartment.

“I wish they’d just tear it down already,” he grumbled. “It’s a wreck. There’s no way it’s structurally sound, and somebody could make good use of the lot, but—”

“Shhh!” Alex suddenly flung one hand toward John’s face, nearly hitting him as he concentrated intently on the offending building. John stumbled to a stop.

“Alex, what the hell? I—”

“John, be quiet!” the shorter man snapped. John scowled.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up and he turned back to his boyfriend. “There’s a cat in there,” he said matter-of-factly. “There’s a cat stuck in that building.”

“How on earth could you tell that?” John asked, disbelieving.

Alex was already ducking under the boundary chain when he replied, “It sounds distressed.”

“Alex, hang on,” John said. He scrambled after Alex toward the dark building. “Wait!” he called. “Just chill for a sec, I think I still have my gloves in here from Habitat for Humanity.” He rummaged through his bag and produced a pair of sturdy work gloves while Alex paused to pull up a flashlight application on his phone.

Together, the two men clambered into the building and began seeking the source of the shrill yowls John could now hear. John was skeptical when Alex began to click his tongue in what he said was a “universal kitty call,” but the cat seemed to respond and they were able to find it quickly by following its earnest sounds. They dashed toward the place where it must be trapped.

Alex maneuvered his phone to shine the flashlight into a half-collapsed wall, finally illuminating the tiny creature. It was caught between narrow studs and unable to climb the decayed paneling. Without hesitation, John pulled on his work gloves and began ripping away chunks of material.

A few minutes later, Alex was cradling a scruffy kitten and looking completely enraptured. John coaxed his boyfriend back to the street.

“Well… what now?” he asked. “It’s too late to find a vet.”

Alex’s eyes remained fixed on the cat and he answered with complete confidence. “We take him home, clean him up, feed him something, and look up a good vet in the morning.”

John started to protest that they hadn’t paid a pet deposit, but one glance at Alex’s face had him agreeing. One night with an illegal cat wouldn’t lose them an apartment.

* * *

 

At home, Alex gently bathed their new charge to reveal fluffy white fur and an affectionate personality. Its forceful nuzzling drew a laugh from John as he watched Alex try to dry it off.

They fed the cat from a can of tuna John found in the pantry for lack of anything more species-appropriate, then settled onto the couch to continue with the couple’s previous plans for the evening. Catching up on their favorite show was only slightly disrupted by the kitten’s surprisingly loud purrs and insistence on being petted.

John emerged from the bathroom at bedtime to find Alex already curled up in bed with the cat. It had snuggled close enough to press its nose to Alex’s jaw, purring wildly. He stifled a giggle at the sight.

“I guess we’re keeping this one, huh?” he asked quietly, slipping into bed next to his boyfriend and their new pet. Alex raised shining eyes to meet John’s gaze.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I’ll work it out with the landlord.”

John smiled. “What are you gonna name it? And don’t try to make me choose, you’re way better at that. I’ve seen your running list of baby names.”

Alex laughed softly. “I, uh—I came up with one earlier. It’s kinda cheesy.”

“Well?”

“Puro,” Alex said. “Because we found it in a wall— _muro_ —and it purrs so much. I guess it works with him being white, too. So, yeah, a dumb pun, but what do you expect from me?”

John grinned. Of course his boyfriend would give a cat a multilingual pun for a name. “I love it, babe.” He leaned down to press a kiss first to Alex’s lips, then to the top of the cat’s delicate head.

“Goodnight, Puro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a (much-requested) sickfic, but this happened instead. I swear I'll get around to that one eventually...
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
